


Fairies In A Bar

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marvin Is A Dick, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, trina and jason deserve better, whizzer is mean as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: putting this on pause because i kinda lost where im going with this
Relationships: Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Marvin Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> here is my mess of a fanfic. hope you enjoy :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter: my version of Marvin

MARVIN

Marvin Gardens sat quietly in his car. He stared at the building outside. He watched young men walk in with confidence. He watched men like himself walk in cautiously. It was late. Marvin looked at his watch. Almost 10:30. Trina and Jason were probably in bed by now. Marvin bit his lip anxiously. He looked out his window once more. The tiniest bit of rain had started falling. _“I should go in,”_ he thought to himself. _“Before it starts pouring.”_ He sat there fidgeting before getting out of his car and locking it. He straightened his tie and headed in. The music from inside could be felt through the walls. Marvin pushed past the doors and was greeted with pulsing music and the smell of sweat. It was warm inside.

Marvin had never expected the bar to be so full. He watched young men dance as he walked past the dance floor. They were all in tight outfits that made every curve prominent. Marvin caught himself staring and looked away. He spotted the bar and headed over. He stepped closer to see an older man, at least older than Marvin, sitting on a bar stool with a young blond boy sitting on his lap. The boy was playing with the man’s greying hair and playfully slapping the old man’s wandering hand. Marvin walked to the other side of the bar, sat down and then removed his blazer. The blazer was old and tattered, but it was Marvin’s favourite. The bartender walked up to him. “Want anything?”

“Umm…” He looked at the bartender. He was wearing a black uniform with his hair slicked back. Marvin couldn’t help but stare at his strong jawline that was covered with a stubble. The bartender snapped his fingers. “Well?”

“Whisk- Whiskey, please.” Marvin blinked.

“Was that so hard?” The bartender tutted then turned. Marvin shifted on the stool and gazed across the bodies of all different shapes and sizes. There were groups of people dancing in a huddles, men grinding on their dance partner and the overly confident dancers with the shy males nearby. Marvin was watching two men dance when they suddenly stopped and attacked each other’s lips and stumbled off the dance floor. The bartender cleared his throat. “Your drink,” he said sourly. Marvin spun around, acknowledging the bartender and mumbled a thanks. The bartender gave him a sassy look and walked over to serve someone else. Marvin hesitated whether he should down the drink in one go or sip at it. He chose the latter.

The music pounded and rattled Marvin’s brain. He started thinking about his wife and son. Every time he thought of her name, he drunk. He was here for a reason; to get away from his wife. Trina was lovely. She was a wonderful woman. But she didn’t entice Marvin. No matter what she did, Marvin had never had the impulse to sleep with her. He couldn’t even remember why he married her. Marvin ordered another drink. She was beautiful, and she had asked. So Marvin said yes, and that was that. Then came the time when Trina had asked to have sex with Marvin. He said yes. He didn’t know what else to say. So he had sex with her a few times. Then they had Jason. Marvin wasn’t overjoyed like he expected. When Trina found out she was pregnant, she cried tears of joy. Marvin got drunk. After Jason, Marvin would make excuses so he didn’t have to sleep with her. First it was work. Then it was that he was tired. Then it was syphilis, then hepatitis. He shook his head as he ordered another drink. That was when a man appeared next to him. His hair was ruffled and had a few beads of sweat on his forehead. His suit was all bunched up and his tie was hanging loose around his neck. Marvin started at him, clenching his empty glass. He held out his hand, “Would you like to dance?”

“Um.” Marvin hadn’t expected anyone to approach. “No.”

The man was slightly taken aback. “It might be fun.”

“Yeah. I don’t want to though.”

The man scoffed then leaned on the bar while throwing a look to the bartender. “We got another one of them, Tommy.”

Tommy laughed and ran his hand over his hair. “I know, man. Probably thinking about his wife and kids.”

Marvin scowled, drained his whiskey, and snatched up his blazer. He reached into his pocket and ripped out the money he had on him. “That should cover it,” Marvin snarled. He trudged away from the bar, the laughter from the bar instantly dissolving into the thumping music. Marvin felt his face heat up. _“I should be getting home…”_ He thought to himself. He looked onto the dance floor once more and a young man caught his eye. Marvin stopped. He stopped thinking for a second. He just admired. He admired the boy’s hips as they moved. He admired his hair bounce around. He admired his seemingly perfect face. Marvin blinked to make sure the boy was real. He danced with confidence, as if no one were watching. Marvin felt like he was in a silly teen movie. This would be the moment when they would lock eyes and fall in love. He tried standing taller. _“What the fuck are you doing?! This isn’t going to work, you idiot.”_ Marvin shrivelled. The young man twirled around and someone wrapped their arms around him. Marvin sighed. He recollected himself and headed to the exit, muttering something about “fairies in a bar.”


	2. Whizzer Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter: my version of whizzer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this feels like a H U G E MESS but it exists now
> 
> also there's some swearing

WHIZZER

Whizzer Brown sat down and finished his cocktail. He jumped up to sit on the bar and placed a kiss on the bartender’s cheek. “Thanks, Tommy.”

“Where’s my fucking money?” Tommy yelled to Whizzer who shrugged while laughing as he walked back onto the dance floor. He walked into a group of people flailing around and decided to join them. The oldest looking out of all of them danced close to Whizzer, bumping him occasionally and patting his shoulder as an apology. Whizzer knew what he wanted, so he started dancing harder. The older man touched Whizzer’s waist. Whizzer jerked away, grabbing someone else and dancing with them. He wasn’t in the mood to fuck this guy and it was getting annoying. He just wanted to dance but this guy was irritating him. The older guy danced pathetically nearby, waiting for Whizzer to stop dancing. The guy he was dancing with was much younger than him with bright blond hair. “I think that guy wants something from you!” The boy yelled over the music. Whizzer had to read his lips to fully understand what he was saying.

“Yeah, I know!” Whizzer yelled back. “I’ll leave you alone now!”

The boy nodded. “You better. You’re making me look like a bad dancer!” Whizzer winked at the blond boy and stepped towards the hopeful man. He grabbed his shirt as he dragged him to the back of the club. “What do you want?” Whizzer asked, leaning up against a wall, feeling the music through it. It was still loud but quiet enough to hear someone else talking.

“I… I want… I want you to touch… Me.” The man looked around, worried that someone would hear him. Whizzer rolled his eyes.

“Look. Your wife isn’t going to turn up here and bust you, okay? And to be honest, I don’t really wanna feel you up. You’re really annoying, you know that?” The man shrunk visibly. Whizzer didn’t feel bad for a second. He patted the man’s shoulder and said, “there’s a blond kid on the dance floor. He’ll probably rub you the right way if you pay him enough.” The man nodded. Whizzer walked away from him and stood at the back of the club, feeling the music thump under his feet. He smiled. Whizzer tucked his shirt in and adopted an abandoned drink. He sipped it thoughtfully. Whizzer spent most of his nights at this bar. He was able to drink, dance, have fun and no one would stop him if he decided to fuck some random guy that wanted it. He went there so often that he knew some regulars. He was close with the bartender Tommy and would occasionally cover for him.

The blond boy he danced with was like a brother to him, Michael. Michael was still in school and would come here occasionally for a good time. Being so young, he didn’t really sell himself but offered the right amount of cash, he would. Whizzer was the one that fucked for cash, no questions. And for that reason, Whizzer never really seemed to be low on money. There would always be scared old men that Whizzer would fuck then leave, convincing themselves they’re still straight. They never really showed him a good time either. “Money is money,” Whizzer would say to Tommy every time he was judged. He tried relationships but they never really worked out. The world still had a big problem with seeing two people of the same gender hold hands. Whizzer was finishing the drink when a short man with a horrendous blazer on walked past. He was handsome. Really quite handsome. Great body as well. He hated how he was complimenting this random guy, Whizzer never complimented anyone but his friends. He could tell by the way he dressed that he was probably married with a kid or two. But still Whizzer’s eyes followed him as he walked to the bar, mostly just staring at his ass.

He saw the short man walk past Michael sitting on the annoying male’s lap. Whizzer chuckled a little. He put the glass down and strutted back onto the dance floor. His brain was buzzing a little. He started dancing wildly yet somehow, he was still elegant. Sweat appeared on his head and chest. He kept dancing until the buzz wore off. He slowed down and focused on his hips. He fell in synch with the music and moved in time with it. Whizzer bobbed his head around, his hair flopping about. “Whizzer?” Someone screamed. He turned when he heard his name and felt arms wrap around his waist. It was the boy he fucked in high school. _“Shit.”_ Whizzer though.

“Hey, Whizz! It’s me, Ryan.” Ryan let go of Whizzer and smiled.

“Yup.” Whizzer replied quickly. “I remember.”

“I saw you and I just wanted to come over and say hello.”

“Okay, hello! I actually have to go now.”

“Look, I get it. We had a thing in high school and you’re worried I want to revisit that but don’t worry! I’m here with my boyfriend Chad. He was the one who told me I should say hi.” Ryan pointed over the dancing heads toward the entrance. A dark, muscled man was stood there, fidgeting. Whizzer saw the short man push past him and out the door. His heart stomach dropped. “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry?” Ryan asked.

“Uhm, nothing. But I actually do have to go now.” Whizzer started walking away. “Fuck.” He said to himself again. That was the first person he had actually wanted to fuck in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idfbijd im so sorry whizzer


	3. Wife and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin gets home and Trina complains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: there's a bit of abuse because marvin is a dick >:(( and jason is bb that loves chess

MARVIN

It was past midnight went Marvin got home. He shoved his keys into the door and swung it open. He collapsed onto the family couch and closed his eyes. He was half asleep already and the alcohol wasn’t helping. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep. “Marvin!” Trina hissed. Marvin opened his eyes to see Trina standing in her nightgown, directly in front of him, looking dishevelled. “Where were you?”

“Out,” Marvin grumbled.

Trina frowned. “You’ve been drinking.” Marvin said nothing. “You can’t keep doing this, Marvin.”

“I can and I will. Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

“I tried! You were gone I thought something happened!” Trina’s voice was shrilly. Marvin hated it when she got shrilly. She was significantly more annoying when she shrilled. “Do you even care about how I feel?” Marvin almost said no. He bit his tongue instead. “Well?”

“I’m allowed to go for a drink to loosen up, Trina!” Marvin sat up, more attentive. “I had a hard day at work. We lost _another_ deal, thanks to that fuckwit, Christopher.”

“I don’t care what Christopher did!” Trina’s pitch was higher than usual. Her fingers were twitching like crazy. “What about Jason, huh? He’s only _ten_. Do you think coming home drunk every night is a good example?”

Marvin got to his feet, raising his own voice. “The boy is asleep, Trina. You think he notices?”

“Of course he notices!” Trina started waving her hands frantically. “He looks up to you, Marv. You-”

“You think he doesn’t notice _you_ every time _you_ mess up?” Marvin grabbed her left wrist and held it tightly. Trina whimpered. Marvin scowled. “Every time _you_ burn a meal? Every time _you_ drop a dish? You don’t think _you’re_ the one setting a bad example?”

“Marv- You’re hurting me, Marv.” Marvin looked at his hand. His knuckles were white and Trina’s hand was shaking. “Marv… Let go, please.” Trina’s eyes were welling up.

Marvin threw her hand down. “Not even wearing your ring,” he growled. Marvin turned and saw Jason standing in the hallway. His small round face looked up at his father. Marvin clicked his tongue as he walked past his son. Jason ran to his mother and hugged her as she massaged her wrist. “Jason, honey, why are you awake? It’s bedtime.” Marvin stopped in the hallway.

“You and dad woke me up.” There was silence in the Gardens’ house, apart from Trina’s sniffling. Marvin opened the door to the spare room.

“Mother? Can we play chess?”

“No, honey. You have school tomorrow. It’s late.” Trina marched Jason to his room and brushed Marvin off when he cleared his throat. He grumbled some more while untying his tie. He flopped onto the bed with his eyes closed. Marvin’s brain replayed the dancing boy in his head over and over until he passed out.

***

Jason shrieked and Marvin woke with a start. He only had a small headache and a rough memory of the yelling last night. Jason was whining about school. Marvin groaned as he hauled himself out of bed. He went into his and Trina’s bedroom and picked out some clothes. After turning on the shower and laying out his outfit, he took off his old clothes and threw them aside. Jason yelled at his mother again. By the sounds of it, Trina had made the wrong sandwiches. Marvin stepped into the shower and stood under the stream of water, not moving. His hair got plastered to his head and the water ran over his face. The boy from the bar appeared in Marvin’s head again. Marvin started thinking. He didn’t have to go to work today. After all, they had just lost their most recent deal. No. He shouldn’t. He should go to work. He can just be left with the memory of the boy.


	4. Apartments Are Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer gets home to his boring, lonely apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter because i was running low on inspiration. 
> 
> enjoy! :)

WHIZZER

Whizzer got home after midnight. He opened his apartment door and flicked on the lights. It was quiet. Whizzer sighed. He dropped himself onto his couch and turned the television on. There was nothing on but infomercials. Whizzer groaned, bored out of his mind. Normally he’d go somewhere with someone, fuck them, and go home. He was starting to regret leaving, but it would be awkward being there knowing Ryan was there too. Whizzer always thought that Ryan thought they were together. Whizzer never told him, but Ryan wasn’t that good. He just messed around with Ryan for the sake of it. He was the only person that didn’t bully or ignore him after they’d had sex. Whizzer went into his kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He decided it was time to go to sleep, so he strolled into his bathroom and performed his nightly skin routine. He sat on his toilet with a magazine in hand. He’d read the magazine multiple times, but the next edition didn’t come out until next month. After washing his face, he slipped his clothes off and put his robe on. Whizzer’s bed looked sad and lonely, but Whizzer tucked himself in, nevertheless. He sighed again, rolled onto his side, and tried to sleep.

***

Whizzer woke up late and lay still for a long time. He didn’t have to be anywhere so he tried going back to sleep. Sun streamed through his curtain and Whizzer decided it was time to get up. He hiked up his robe as he turned on his coffee machine. He looked out the window only to stare at a construction site that never seemed to have any people actually building anything. Whizzer once dreamt of being a construction worker. His mother laughed and said there was no way he would be a builder. She was right. It’s not that gay men couldn’t be construction workers; it was just that Whizzer _wouldn’t._ No way would he wear an ugly bright vest or that would mess up his hair.

Whizzer dumped some sugar into his freshly made coffee and gave it a stir. He cupped it to his lips and took a long sip. The coffee warmed him up as it went down his throat. Suddenly the short man from the bar appeared in his empty head. Whizzer groaned. He took a big swig of coffee and went to get changed. He didn’t want to go back, but really he did. There would be a chance he would be back. When? Whizzer didn’t know. But he wanted one more look. So he picked his favourite shirt, a turquoise button up, then searched his draws for his high waisted jeans. He pulled them up and admired his legs in his free-standing mirror. “I need to go to the gym more,” Whizzer murmured. “Get more ass.” He pulled on his shirt, buttoned it up then tucked it in. He decided to unbutton the first few buttons, showing off his broad, hairy chest. He stood in front of his mirror, hip out, hands on hips. He looked good. He felt confident. If that short man was to be there, this outfit would bring him to his knees, or rather, Whizzer would.


	5. A Horrible Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Marvin make the right decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that this one is so short. i promise the next one is longer

MARVIN

Marvin sat inattentively at a red light, nibbling at a muffin he had bought from his favourite café. He rubbed the corner of square, red tie out of pure boredom. The tie was a gift from his grandmother and Marvin wore it a lot because he felt his grandmother was the only person that cared for him as a boy. He tapped the gas pedal when the light went green and drove. He was only going out for a muffin. The turnoff to his office was getting closer and closer by the second. Ignoring it and cursing himself, Marvin drove on. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, nervously. _“This is a bad idea.”_ Marvin thought. _“This is a horrible idea.”_ He pressed on. He felt as if everyone on the street knew where he was going. He felt like everyone’s eyes were on him. Marvin began regretting everything. His brain was screaming at him, urging him to turn around, but he turned into the small street. His head cursed profanities, but he still parked his car. His stomach churned and knotted itself, but he still got out of the car. Everything inside of him rebelled, but Marvin still locked his car and walked across the carpark. He bit his tongue as he reached for the door handle. 


	6. Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer talks with Tommy and meets someone new

WHIZZER

Whizzer pushed his keys into his back pocket and entered the bar. It was early in the afternoon and so it wasn’t as packed as it normally was in the evening. The music was quiet and not as vibrant; if you listened hard enough, you could overhear conversations.

“Hey, Whizz!” Someone called from the bar. Whizzer looked over, saw Tommy waving, and trotted over.

“You’re working today?” Whizzer asked as he kissed Tommy’s cheek.

“I’m not. Not really. We got a new bartender. So I’m just watching over him.” That was when the new bartender arrived. He had the same uniform as Tommy, but smaller. He also did not look good with his hair slicked like that.

“Hi!” He chirped.

“God, no.” Whizzer groaned.

“This is Ryan.” Tommy smirked. “He’s our new bartender.”

Ryan beamed at the two men. “Can I get you boys anything?”

“Gimme a Sex On The Beach.” Tommy said, politely. Ryan walked off to make the drink.

Whizzer leaned closer to Tommy. “Why the fuck did you hire _him?”_

“Because he applied and we needed another bartender. Why?”

“Cause he was my high school fuckbuddy!” Whizzer hissed.

“Well you’re just gonna have to put up with it because he just started and I’ve been here since ten pm last night.”

“Jesus, do you ever sleep?”

“Do you _you?_ ” Tommy joked. Whizzer pinched his leg. “What’re you doing here anyway? It’s the middle of the day.”

“I was bored.” Whizzer lied. “Didn’t really feel like being alone either.”

“You could always get a real job.”

Whizzer raised his eyebrows, “sex isn’t a real job? Good thing I have photography.”

Tommy gave him a look of concern. “Look, Whizz. I know you hate all this sentimental bullshit, but you don’t have to fuck people for a living.” Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Shush. You throw yourself around like you don’t matter. It’s sad to watch.”

“You’re one to talk. You used to do the exact same thing!”

“Whizzer,” Tommy began.

“I don’t wanna hear it, Tommy! Can we- Can we talk about something else… Please.”

“Here you go.” Ryan arrived on cue, Tommy’s drink in hand. “One Sex On The Beach.” Ryan only realised the tension between them before it was too late and cringed. “Hey, Tommy. Can I speak to you in the back?”

Tommy slid off the stool. “Sure.” He jumped over the bar and followed Ryan to the back, leaving the drink behind. Whizzer grabbed it and chugged half of it. He put it down, scowling. He saw a lone man sitting in a booth and walked over to him, rage bubbling in his chest. He stood at the booth and the man looked up at Whizzer. “Wanna make out?”

“Very to the point, aren’t you?” The man asked.

“Is that a yes?” Whizzer asked, annoyed.

The man shrugged. “Got nothing better to do.” Whizzer slid into the booth, leant up against the other body and pressed his lips onto the stranger’s. Whizzer moved his lips and pressed hard onto the man’s mouth, frustration coursing through his body. The stranger grabbed Whizzer’s shirt and pulled at it, bringing them closer. Whizzer put his hand on the man’s thigh as he pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth. That’s when the other man pulled away. Removing Whizzer’s hand from his thigh, he stood up. “You want to go into the bathroom and…” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Whizzer thought about it. “Thanks but no thanks. Are we done then?”

“Name’s Clyde. Yours?” He dodged the question. Whizzer got suspicious.

“Frank,” Whizzer blurted.

“Really? You don’t look like a Frank.” Whizzer smiled a fake smile. “Can I get your number, Frank?”

“I’m going now.” Whizzer slid out of the booth and stood. Clyde shuffled out of the booth and trailed Whizzer.

“You don’t look like you’re going anywhere. If you didn’t notice, this is the bar.”

Whizzer turned and faced Clyde, making sure he used his extra height and towered over the other man. “I don’t know what the hell you’re doing but you can leave me out of it. Go along now.”

“Just relax, I’ll buy you a drink.” Clyde clapped his hand on the bar like it was supposed to summon a bartender.

“Fuck this.” Whizzer buttoned up his shirt. “I’m going.” He headed towards the front of the club, brushing past a small group of men dancing. Clyde grabbed his elbow. Whizzer turned as he shook Clyde off and flipped him the bird. He whipped around to face the door and walked into the short man from the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent posted. also i feel like im trying to put too much into one chapter im sorry ive never written fanfiction before ;(


	7. Peaking Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin meets the tall man and his interest peaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: the f slur and more swearing
> 
> im sorry :((

MARVIN

The tall boy put his hands on Marvin’s shoulders and whispered to him, “Call me Frank. This guy is being a creep.” Then the man called Frank hugged a surprised Marvin. Marvin, awkward and confused, hugged Frank back, and stared at the other man lurking behind the one he was hugging. Frank started talking saying things like, “what’re you doing here?” and, “why aren’t you at work?” Frank kept calling him babe. Marvin was beyond confused.

He spluttered, “Who is that?”

Frank looked behind him. “He’s been following me and I don’t know why.” Then it clicked. Marvin stepped toward the lurking man. The other man was taller than him, so Marvin tried standing taller. “You bothering my…” Marvin paused, unsure of what to say. “Friend?”

“I- uh… Um…” The creep stumbled on his words. Marvin aggressively patted his shoulder and subtlety pushed him towards the door. Once the man left, the tall, perfect boy let out a heaving sigh. “Thank you so much.” Marvin was taken aback when the man hugged him again. “I was worried he was gonna follow me home.”

Marvin stared blankly at him, unsure of what to say. “You’re… Welcome?” The majestic, tall, handsome dancer was talking to him. And _hugged_ him.

“I’m Whizzer, by the way.” Whizzer ran a hand through his hair. “You wanna get a drink?”

Marvin nodded. “I’m Marvin…” They walked over to the bar. “What kind of a name is Whizzer?”

Whizzer laughed. “You get what you’re given, right?”

“Right.” Marvin stared at Whizzer’s smile. He had perfect teeth and only had one dimple when he grinned. Marvin didn’t know what to say. Had this just turned into a date? He was now sitting across from one of the most handsome things he had ever seen and he was acting like a dead bird. Whizzer smiled at him. Marvin’s stomach backflipped. “What kind of drink do you want?” Whizzer asked.

“Gin.” Marvin replied.

Whizzer leaned against the bar. “Ryan!” The bartender Marvin assumed was called Ryan appeared.

“What can I get for you fellas?” Ryan chirped. Marvin hated him already. _“Too homo.”_ Marvin thought.

“A cosmopolitan for me and a…” Whizzer looked over at Marvin who was sitting like a confused child. “A gin and tonic for him.” Ryan nodded and scurried off.

“I didn’t order a gin and tonic.” Marvin muttered.

“C’mon. Gin is _so_ straight, Marv.”

“Marvin.” He corrected. Whizzer smirked.

“Okay. Lemme guess.”

“Guess what?”

“You’re married, obviously.” Marvin stared at Whizzer in disbelief. “And you have… Two kids? A boy and a girl? Am I making sense?”

Marvin blinked rapidly. “How did you- How did you do that?”

“Sometimes you just know,” Whizzer shrugged. “That tie is a dead giveaway. And the shirt. And that _disgusting_ blazer. And that-”

“Yeah, I get it.” Marvin rolled his eyes. Whizzer chuckled softly. Marvin hated it when Trina suggested he wear something different, but here was this young, pristine boy that had just insulted Marvin to his face. And he didn’t mind all that much. Ryan placed their drinks down then placed his elbows on the bar, resting his head in his hands. “So… What’s going on with you two?” Ryan smiled.

Whizzer looked at Ryan. “Ryan?” He stared at Whizzer until he got the message.

“Oh. I’ll be on my way. Just give me a shout if you need me.” Ryan was chirpy. It really got on Marvin’s nerves. He picked up his drink and took a big swig. Whizzer did the same. Marvin put his drink down, let out a satisfied sigh and motioned towards Ryan serving another customer. “Bit of a fag, isn’t he?”

Whizzer choked on his drink. “I’m sorry. What the _fuck_ did you just say?”

“Kid’s a faggot.” Marvin repeated, simply.

Whizzer slammed his drink down, spilling his alcohol all over the bar. “You realise what you’re saying, right?” Marvin blinked blandly. Whizzer jumped to his feet. “Fucking asshole! We’re all homos, you dumbass! Worst part is you’re fucking denying it!” Everyone in the club was looking at them now, whispering amongst themselves. Marvin saw the prying eyes. Suddenly out of nowhere, Whizzer smashed his lips onto Marvin’s. Marvin’s eyes grew wide and he shoved Whizzer off. “What the _fuck?!”_ Whizzer stumbled and regained his balance with help from a chair. Marvin sat in shock, swearing under his breath.

“Tell me you don’t wanna kiss me again after that.” Whizzer spat, dripping in confidence. Marvin wiped his mouth on his sleeve, trying to make a big show of removing the taste of the other man. He absolutely wanted to kiss Whizzer again, but he would never admit it. “Like it or not, everyone that sets foot in here is a homo.” Whizzer stated. “So even if you don’t admit it, I still know.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Marvin pointed at Whizzer, deepening his voice for effect. “I have to go to work.” Marvin slid off the barstool. Whizzer stopped him.

“Look. You can’t come into _our_ safe space and insult us just because we’re proud.” Whizzer sounded sincere. Marvin look up at him. “I’m going to regret this.” Whizzer sighed after he said that. Marvin cocked his head.

“Regret what?”

“Inviting you back here at… Let’s say 11pm?”

Marvin raised an eyebrow. “So… You scream at me, kiss me then invite me back here?”

“Sounds like a normal day for me, if you know what I mean.” Whizzer winked at Marvin as the joke went completely over his head.

“Okay… I might be back. I can’t make any promises.”

Whizzer poked his tongue out and bit it. _“That’s cute.”_ Marvin decided.

The young man picked Marvin’s drink up and drained it. “See you later then.” He winked once more and walked away, leaving Marvin to pay.

“Son of a bitch.” Marvin muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all over the place and im losing motivation because of everything that's happening atm


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer finds his his escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a giant writers block and im finding it i n c r e d i b l y difficult to write anything.  
> please consider donating to a BLM fund and sign petitions! 
> 
> enjoy :))

WHIZZER

Whizzer smiled to himself as he walked away. He had no idea what he had just done but somehow everything went his way. He had managed to kiss Marvin as well. The sun shone down onto Whizzer’s face and he glowed. He licked his lips, tasting the faint taste of gin and tonic. He reached into his back pocket for his keys. They weren’t there. “Fuck.” Whizzer exhaled. “Fuck!” He prayed that Creepy Clyde hadn’t taken them.

Whizzer re-entered the building and headed over to the booth he had previously occupied. Thankfully, his keys were lying on the seat, untouched. He sighed with relief and picked them up, holding onto to them tightly. Whizzer’s eyes glazed over when he saw Marvin talking with Michael. His stomach churned. Whizzer shrugged to himself. No way Marvin would do anything with Michael, he was only _seventeen._ Whizzer groaned to himself, annoyed that he even cared. He turned and headed out, suddenly inspired to use his camera. He strode quickly to his car and drove back to his apartment. He was unbelievably happy. It made no sense to him. Marvin was a complete asshole and Whizzer had just forgiven him. Next time, he wouldn’t be so forgiving. 

_Oh fuck.”_ Whizzer was thinking of a next time already. He grabbed his satchel with his camera and then dug around in his draw for his headphones. He was smiling excitedly. This the perfect mood for when he wanted to take photos, the feeling of pure unknown ecstasy. He locked his door and carefully sped down the building stairs, skipping as many as he could. He got into his car and drove around town until he came across an old brick building tucked behind a huge, stale warehouse. Whizzer locked his car and scanned the area. It was quiet back where Whizzer was. He loved it. He’d couldn’t remember ever being this excited for anything. No. He wasn’t excited. Whizzer stood on the spot convincing himself that he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Marvin again. _“You’ve just never done this before,”_ Whizzer thought. _“You’ve actually organised a… A_ date. _But it isn’t a date!”_

Whizzer rubbed his head and pulled out his headphones. He placed them over his ears and pressed play on his phone, then carefully extracted the camera from his satchel. Then he got to snapping photos. Whizzer walked around the crumbling building and found the side of it was completely covered in graffiti. He smiled. Whizzer loved graffiti shots. He knelt down, stood up and climbed up on nearby items to help him get the best shots he could. The wind grew strong and started pulling at Whizzer’s clothes. He grumbled slightly. The wind would occasionally make it hard for Whizzer to take a clear shot, and that’s what it was doing right now. So Whizzer did some more walking around before he entered the enormous warehouse.

There were old, broken down cars scattered throughout the building. He looked around in awe. Some people might’ve seen a boring, old empty warehouse but Whizzer saw endless possibilities. He snapped photos with every step he took taking the beauty of this secluded building in. He dropped into a car with no wheels and clenched his jaw when the rusty thing let out a high pitch screech, still the car held together.

“Good girl,” Whizzer whispered as he patted the steering wheel. He flicked through his camera, taking his time carefully examining each photo. Whizzer felt good. He felt good about doing something for himself. He hadn’t been able to get the right motivation and just take photos like he used to do. Whizzer’s giant haven gradually became darker and darker as the sun began to set. Whizzer hardly noticed until he could barely see his own camera.

The young man smiled to himself. _“I didn’t think of Marvin,”_ Whizzer thought proudly to himself. _“Wait, does it count if I’m thinking about him now? Fuck. Shit! Why the fuck would I think about him in the first place. He’s just another guy. A massive closet case that calls gay people faggots. Fuck. I’m still mad at him for that. Ugh. I need to stop. Stop thinking of him. I need to think of myself. Like what I’m going to wear tonight. Something bright. Something_ fabulous. _Something sexy. Something so hot, it’ll turn a lesbian straight.”_

Whizzer stepped up to his car and ducked down to get in. He was going to have fun.


	9. This is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm orphaning this work because no thank you anymore

MARVIN

Marvin watched Whizzer’s ass as he walked away. He smiled to himself. Was he excited as to what could happen later that night? Possibly. Did he want anything to happen? Maybe. He tried to convince himself to stop thinking about Whizzer. But his beautiful face was imbedded in his mind. And his ass. _His ass._ A young boy appeared next to him. Marvin was taken aback by the boy’s presence. He looked a little older than Jason. He faced the boy. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I was just wondering how old you were?”

“Why?” The boy chuckled. Marvin found his smile very attractive. “Am I too old for you?” Ryan the bartender laughed at that. Marvin grumbled.

“No. No! No, no. I’m just wondering,” the boy stared at the older man that was querying him. “I mean… How do you know?”

The boy shrugged. “I think it was when I kissed a girl and pictured her as a boy. I said to myself, ‘It’s not gay if its only pretend.’ Then I tried fucking a girl and that was a huge nope.”

Marvin blinked as the boy ran a hand through his blond hair. “So… You’re…”

“I’m seventeen. Name’s Michael.” Michael extended his hand; Marvin shook it. “Firm grip…”

“Marvin,” he completed. “My name is Marvin.”

“Nice to meet you, Marvin.” Michael smiled. He had a nice smile. It was strange. He didn’t want to think about the boy in that way. Marvin was old enough to be Michael’s _father_. “Why are you staring at me?”

“No reason,” Marvin replied too quickly. “You’re just very good looking for such a young age.”

Michael shrugged. “You’re not too bad yourself.” The boy winked and something in Marvin’s stomach fluttered. Marvin held his abdomen. He shouldn’t. “If you want…” Michael raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Want what?”

“Fuck, you’re old,” Michael sighed. “We can go to the back, if you want.”

“To…”

“Christ! To have fucking sex!” Michael rubbed the bridge of his nose. “

“Oh.” Marvin was still thinking about Whizzer. About his gloriously long legs. His beautiful eyes. _“Fuck.”_ That was all Marvin was thinking. “Um… Well I’ve never…”

“Fucked a guy before?” The boy finished his sentence. “Don’t worry. You pay me enough; I’ll help you out.” Marvin shifted, visibly uncomfortable.

“I have to pay you?”

“I’m seventeen. I need money.” Michael took his wrist and pulled Marvin to the bathrooms. Marvin ambled behind him, afraid of what was to come. The bathroom was surprisingly clean. They smelt nice too. Michael pushed Marvin into a stall and followed him in. “Now,” the boy began as he locked the door, “a few questions first.”

“Shoot,” Marvin nodded.

“Have you ever fucked a girl in the ass?”

“I’m sorry?” Marvin felt like someone threw cold water on him.

“You heard me. Well?”

“A few times,” Marvin cleared his throat and avoided looking the young boy in his eyes.

“Glad we have that sorted. So that’s good on that front.” Michael looked down towards Marvin’s pants. “How ‘bout you?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

Michael inhaled sharply, Marvin could tell he was annoyed so he reached into back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Michael stood a little taller, “ever been fucked in the-”

“No.” Marvin said firmly, interrupting Michael. “No, never.”

“Do you want me to… Y’know.”

“No thanks.”

Michael raised his hands in surrender. “Okay then. I can blow you if you want.”

Marvin’s eyes glazed over. He started regretting even talking to Michael. He was too young. This felt wrong. “I think I’m actually just gonna go. I have to get back to work.”

“Of course,” Michael scoffed. “Lead me on and then ditch. Of fucking course.” He pushed past Marvin, using his shoulder and then unlocked the stall door. Marvin felt bad for the kid, but he also felt relieved he didn’t let himself get carried away. “Wait.” Marvin blurted, surprising himself. Michael kept walking. “What the fuck?” Marvin muttered.

“You expected me to stop?” Michael heard him and Marvin cringed.

“Let me pay you.”

“I didn’t even do anything.”

“Well, I wasted your time. You could’ve been earning money or something.”

Michael stopped, turned, and folded his arms. “ _Wow._ ”

“Just take it.” Marvin stepped forward to press a few notes of cash into Michael’s hand. Michael rolled his eyes and took Marvin’s money, not bothering to see how much it was. Marvin found the nearest table and sat down. _“Fuck. This was a huge mistake. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ He dropped his head into his hand and rubbed his forehead. He’d never been so embarrassed. He needed to get back to work. Whizzer’s long legs stepped into his mind, followed by the rest of him. Marvin opened his eyes, wiping the image of Whizzer from his head.

Marvin fell back to reality and remembered where he was. He stood up and hurried to the door. He rushed to unlock his car and sat down. He screamed the word fuck until his throat hurt. He grabbed the wheel and basically slammed his head on his hands. He breathed heavily, the air scratching his throat as it went up and down his windpipe. His mind was scattered like a newly opened puzzle. He gathered the pieces and tried putting them together. His father appeared in his head, lying dead in a bed. His mother replaced him, screaming at him. Trina in his head, berating him. Jason in his head, scolding at him. Mendel in his head, laughing at him. And Whizzer. Whizzer in his head. Whizzer smiling at him. Whizzer talking to him. Whizzer kissing him. Whizzer touching him.

“Stop!” He screamed. Marvin lifted his head and opened his eyes. The imagery seeped from his brain. Sweat dripped down his forehead. “Enough of this shit.” He brought the car to life and backed out of the small car park. The tiny car radio blasted to keep Marvin’s head clear.


	10. Everything is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer goes ??????

WHIZZER

Whizzer stood in front of his wardrobe, admiring his choices. Although he would never admit it, Whizzer was actually excited. There was no reason apart from the fact that he thought the guy was _way_ too good looking for someone of his age. Even with his ugly clothes that matched the personality that Whizzer had seen, he wasn’t too bad. Something about Marvin made him seem different. He had saved Whizzer from an uncomfortable situation and that just made Whizzer mad.

Because that meant he was in debt to Marvin.

Whizzer pulled out a black and white striped button up and thought about it before laying it down on his bed. His sad lonely bed. In his sad lonely room. There wasn’t much to it apart from photos Whizzer had taken that were clipped and strung across his room. It felt like a cheesy cliché when he had hung them, but Whizzer’s room was getting boring. The smallest fraction of the sun was visible from Whizzer’s window as the tall man told himself to hurry up. He picked a tight pair of high waisted jeans and stepped into them. He pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up then tucked it into his pants.

The man stood in front of his mirror admiring himself. He looked good. Not good enough to turn a lesbian straight, but good, nonetheless. He pulled at his collar, getting the perfect shape to make himself look amazing. Whizzer turned the light on in his bathroom and started fixing his hair. He wanted to believe that it was nothing. It was barely even a date. It was just two men that had organised drinks. And it might go further. But it sure as hell was not a date. Once Whizzer was happy with his hair, he turned the light switch off and walked into his kitchen.

He hoisted himself onto his small kitchen bench and started eating from a box of cereal, constantly checking his watch. Whizzer hated how he was feeling. Excited? Nervous? Happy? He groaned aloud. How could one closeted man make him feel like this? This man with absolutely _zero_ fashion sense. It made no sense to the tall man. Whizzer didn’t know what he was thinking. He put the cereal down.

“I shouldn’t have done this,” he said to the emptiness of his apartment. “Fuck, I could be getting cash right now.” Whizzer slid off his counter and started unbuttoning his shirt. Then decided against it. Fuck. Why couldn’t he make up his mind? This one short, closeted man with a hindered fashion sense was making Whizzer indecisive.

And Whizzer hated that.

“I’m fucking going.” The emptiness said nothing in reply. Whizzer folded his arms after buttoning his shirt up. “Damn straight.”

Silence surrounded him. Whizzer burst out laughing, clutching his sides. “Straight? Me? Imagine!” Whizzer cackled at his own joke.

He needed more friends.

He eyed his watch and popped his head into his room, searching for his wallet and keys. Whizzer spotted them on his dresser and grabbed them then turned all the lights off in his house. He walked down the stairs, beaming, he was ready for his not date. The man walked past the reception with his head held high. No matter how much he told himself it wasn’t a date, he desperately wanted it to be. He ducked down into his car and drove to the small carpark.

It was raining again when Whizzer exited his car and trotted inside, careful not to get too wet. He already felt the music before he was even inside. A beautiful smiled exploded onto the young man’s face as he stepped inside. The pure happiness he felt while being in a place he was accepted was otherworldly. He got a wave from some people he knew and locked eyes with handsome men, but overall, Whizzer shrugged them off. He sat down at the bar and yelled Tommy’s name, barely hearing his own voice over the noise.

The black haired bartender arrived. “What?” He grumbled.

“Someone’s had a bad day,” Whizzer scoffed. “Can I have the usual?”

“I don’t know your fucking usual; you’re fucking a different guy every day.”

“Okay, _rude._ ” Whizzer was slightly taken aback by Tommy’s attitude. “Can I have a cosmopolitan, _please.”_

Tommy walked off without saying anything and Whizzer hoped he had heard the order. The tall man sat on a barstool and watched people walk by. Everyone was smiling and having a good time and it was infectious. Then something caught Whizzer’s eye. Two women. _Women._ Two women dancing on the dancefloor. No one had a problem with them because the club was for all gay people, but Whizzer couldn’t remember the last time he had seen lesbians in this bar. He watched them dancing together, smiling, and laughing. Whizzer’s smile grew when he didn’t think it could get wider. There was something about them. Whizzer didn’t know. They just bought joy. Joy. Buoyancy. Lesbians.

Whizzer turned back to the bar when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Tommy was scowling slightly, “your drink.”

 _“Thank you.”_ Whizzer said curtly. 

“You’re dripping on my fucking seat.”

Whizzer let the words roll off his back. He turned and sipped at his drink and the lesbians were gone, but they left an imprint in Whizzer’s brain. He checked his watch. It was 11:30pm. “ _Where is he?”_ Whizzer thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye.
> 
> i started this and i wanted it to be something good but after going over it i realised i really didn't like it. new actual work i like coming soon? probably not. im not very good at this. thanks for reading though


End file.
